Houston tenemos un problema
by Alcaudon
Summary: Houston tenemos un problema... han llegado unos hermanos a mi ciudad, querido Huston creo que me enamorado del más extraño de ellos y...
1. Uno El Emperador

Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados de la saga de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto es mio!!!

**Houston tenemos un problema**

_Houston tenemos un problema_ – le dije a mi gato cuando llegué a casa aquella tarde – hace un tiempo un grupo de chicos se integraron a mi colegio. No es que sea chismosa, es que esta es una ciudad muy pequeña. Dicen que vienen de un lugar llamado Forks, aunque otros aseguran que vienen de Alaska por las placas de sus automóviles, pero eso en realidad no importa. Creo.

Lo que sucede es que realmente cayeron como una bomba nuclear en medio del desierto. Después de observarlos por una semana llegamos a la conclusión de que llegaron para desbancar a la ex reina de belleza Annie R. y su corte de amigas. Es que los Cullen llegaron para imponer su reinado de hielo, del cual solo los apartan los escasos días soleados. Los Cullen aparentemente son hijos adoptivos de un renombrado médico que vino de intercambio por una temporada. Si quisiera describirlos en conjunto diría que son pálidos, casi albinos, pero sus cabellos lo desmienten.

De acuerdo a lo que dice Lauren, mi sacrosanta madre, es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedarán, pero todo parece indicar que cuando encuentre una mejor colocación se mudará de inmediato. Ella dice que el Dr. Carlisle es muy amable, al igual que su esposa, que aparentemente se dedica a educar a la más pequeña de la familia en casa. Dicen, eso dicen… que padece una enfermedad incurable y que por eso compraron una propiedad a las afueras del pueblo, donde nadie más pueda verla.

Empezaré por los mayores. La nueva reina de la escuela sin lugar a dudas es Rosalie, bella como una _veela_ salida de una escuela de magos, que con solo mover un poco su cabellera hace que los cuellos de media escuela se tuerzan. A Lauren ya le han tocado atender a un par de admiradores que se distinguen por su collarín. Claro, porque las cosas no son tan sencillas, al lado de Rosalie siempre, como guardián de la princesa está el fornido Emmet, fornido, parece que lo hubieran sacado de Durmstrang…pero que digo, quizá he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en magos.

En el mismo grupo están Bella y Edward, una pareja realmente linda, son prácticamente inseparables, sus horarios tienen casi las mismas materias y cuando no están juntos siempre se las arreglan para encontrarse en los cambios de clase. Junto a ellos siempre está Alice, una chica de cabellos negros muy cortos, esbelta, que parece sílfide, se mueve con tanta gracia que apenas puedes creerlo, apuesto a que en unos años la veremos bailando en alguna compañía de danza. Es una pena que no se uniera al taller de ballet, eso habría hecho rabiar una vez más a Annie y sus amigas.

Al final de esta lista está el más guapo y perfecto de todos los Cullen: Jasper, tiene un cabello increíble unos ojos… no me veas así Houston, tus ojos son lindos, pero son más bellos los de Jasper, es silencioso, procura apartarse de todos, a excepción de Alice. Los rumores dicen que está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Pero pensé que eran hermanos…o primos o lo que sea, aunque sean adoptivos todo esto suena muy raro.

Lo más extraño es que aunque los Cullen no se junten con nadie, ni socialicen mucho se han adueñado de la escuela con la mano en la cintura y nadie ha protestado. Y quien lo ha intentado no ha podido hacer nada, verlos es adorarlos. Eso si, no forman parte de comité alguno, no les gustan mucho los deportes, no toman parte activa de la vida académica se imponen al resto con su encantadora presencia, pero se aproxima el baile de primavera y se rumora que cualquiera de las parejas de esa familia será coronada como reyes del baile.

¿Y sabes lo que es peor Houston querido? – Dije abrazando a mi pobre gato - Creo que me enamoré de Jasper. Si, sé que es extraño, pero así es. No sé si fue viendo sus hermosos números en la clase de matemáticas o al escuchar embobada su exposición sobre la batalla de que terminé cayendo bajo su encanto. Tal vez fuera desde aquel día, cuando dejé a medias mi parte del cuestionario de Biologíacuando clavó sus ojos dorados para pedirme prestado un clip para sus hojas de la práctica.

Juro que no pude pensar más allá de la frase _Mitosis es… _después de que le di el clip. Meg tuvo que darme un codazo para que siguiera escribiendo, para que la ayudante de laboratorio no nos llamara la atención. A penas si terminamos a tiempo para que Louis terminara de hacer los dibujos y entregáramos todo antes de que sonara la chicharra.

Y eso no es lo peor querido Houston. Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero cada que Jasper me ve parece que quisiera incluirme en su menú, la verdad es que debo confesar que nunca lo he visto comer nada, ni siquiera las deliciosas galletitas que le regaló Rowan. En fin Houston, se hace de noche y es hora de que salgas de cacería- dije, y dejé al pobre gato en el suelo, que salió disparado a los jardines en busca de la presa del día, perdón, de la noche.


	2. Dos El Colgado

**_Disclaimer:_** los personajes de la saga de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Gracias por sus consejos y reviews a **Lord Khalis Frostwhisper**, **Denef** y **aridenere**

**Houston tenemos un problema**

Querido Houston, sabes que tengo un problema, conoces su nombre y apellido. Y creo que no le caigo nada bien. En varias ocasiones he tratado tomarle una foto en mi celular para tener algo con que recordarlo, aun no he podido, siempre salen las tomas movidas, pero algún día lo lograré. Meg se quejó de que me gustara el más extraño de todos ellos, que ella prefiera a Edward o a Emett, es cosa suya, en gustos se rompen géneros. Lauren y yo venimos a esta ciudad a la muerte de la abuela. Yo padezco una condición bastante peculiar, no soporto estar mucho tiempo en sitios de clima soleado ni los cambios bruscos de temperatura, por eso amo esta ciudad. Se preguntarán por qué les digo esto, es que debido a mi condición descubrí que Jasper no es tan perfecto como sus hermanos.

La señorita Mayfair es nueva en la escuela, nos da clases de biología y le gusta que trabajemos en equipo. El equipo con el que me tocó trabajar le gustaba estar cerca de la ventana porque da al campo de atletismo. Era uno de esos extraños días en que el sol se dejó ver por el lugar y yo estaba sentada en la ventana bajo los rayos del sol. Discutíamos sobre un artículo sobre los tipos de reproducción celular, yo tomaba unas notas porque teníamos que pasar al frente.

Entonces una gota de sangre resbaló de mi nariz, después otra y otra… ¡genial! Hemorragia en clase, nadie lo hubiera notado si Charlotte Jenkins no hubiera empezado a lanzar unos horribles chillidos. La maestra llegó corriendo, habían hecho que hiciera hacia atrás la cabeza, pero la sangre no paraba, la maestra apretaba la nariz, Louis llegó corriendo con agua, la sangre seguía fluyendo sin parar, en mi laringe sentía ese incómodo sabor tibio y salado que caracteriza a la sangre.

- ¿a dónde está señor Cullen? - escuché de pronto a la Mayfair –la clase no ha terminado

- Salió en cuanto vio la primera gota de sangre – dijo la siempre atenta Annie

Los bufones de la clase se rieron.

- ¡Vaya con los jóvenes de ahora¡, pueden pasar horas en un videojuego sangriento pero no soportan una gota de sangre- dijo molesta laprofesora

En lo que la maestra imponía el orden, Louis y Megan me llevaron al laboratorio anexo al salón, Louis fue corriendo por la enfermera , mientras me dejaron frente a uno de los lavabos donde la hemorragia se detuvo poco tiempo después. Mi blusa estaba salpicada de sangre, Meg tuvo que prestarme una de color negro que tenía en su casillero.

Regresé al salón muerta de vergüenza porque pensaba en la escena que había presenciado el horrorizado objeto de mi afecto. No fui a enfermería, porque dije que ya estaba bien, que no era necesario, que estaba acostumbrada, además faltaba poco para que sonara la chicharra. Jasper no regresó al salón ni aunque la profesora mandó que lo buscaran. Terminando la clase apareció la chica que parece caminar bailando, le llevó a la profesora un justificante de la enfermera y se llevó sus cosas. No lo volvimos a ver en todo el día en la escuela. Lamenté no haber hecho caso a la srita Mayfair..

Querido Houston, no sabes cómo me sentía, fui a la enfermería pero no lo encontré, la señorita Kurumi me recomendó hablar con mi madre, pero no lo hice, sabía que estaría ocupada en la sección de urgencias, no quería preocuparla por una hemorragia. Entonces, Meg, me propuso saltarnos la clase de Lengua, Louis se unió a nosotras, tampoco tenía ganas de toma la última clase. Cuando sonó la chicharra fuimos a escondernos detrás de las gradas.

Megan sacó los gastados naipes que había heredado de su abuela y dijo que me leería las cartas. Louis se burló, no tenía nada que perder. Me hizo barajar las cartas, me pidió sacar tres, cuando las volteó palideció horriblemente al ver lo que había sacado: _El emperador_, El Colgado y _La Muerte_. Louis no le dio tanta importancia, hizo que revolviera de nuevo las cartas y sacara tres, pero cada vez que lo hacía salía lo mismo. Dejamos de hacerlo, parecía que no había sido buena idea saltarnos la clase.

Decidimos dejar la escuela tranquilamente, nadie lo notaría, algunos ya habían salido antes. En el camino vimos que no éramos los únicos que habíamos escapado de clase, el clan Cullen completo estaba en el estacionamiento, parecían tensos y discutían con un chico que iba en moto. Como no estaba Jasper lo dejamos pasar , tomamos un autobús que nos llevara al centro comercial.

Megan nos convenció a que fuéramos a ver los vestidos para la fiesta. Louis dijo que en lo que estábamos en la tienda él podía ir a las maquinitas. Llegamos al centro comercial, el sitio estaba casi vacío. Recorrimos varias tiendas y finalmente nos decidimos a entrar a una tienda llamada: Casa Ingram que no recordaba haber visto en el lugar. Nos atendió una mujer morena clara de unos 30 y tantos años, que nos recibió con una sonrisa, tal vez ella también había hecho lo mismo cuando era más joven. Meg se probó tranquilamente varios vestidos, finalmente se decidió por uno drapeado, de color verde jade. Yo no me decidía, temía que en cualquier momento me viniera de nuevo una hemorragia y me resistía a probarme algo. Entonces la señorita me llamó a parte y me mostró un vaporoso vestido de gasa color lila.

- Es el estilo le va a una belleza sureña como tú

- ¿perdón?

- Tus rasgos, tu familia debe de ser del sur, no hay duda – dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido

En realidad eso no lo sé. Nunca conocí a mi padre, así que no podía asegurarle si tengo rasgos del sur. Soy un tanto pálida, esbelta pero no flaca, lo heredé de Lauren; mi cabello es rubio cenizo, como los retratos de mi abuelo y mis ojos son grises, como los miembros de mi familia materna, pero de eso a belleza del sureña, ¡por favor!

En fin, terminé llevándome el dichoso vestido, no sé si fuera por las palabras de la dueña de la tienda o porque me convenció que ese me quedaba. Regresé sola a casa. Había una nota de mi madre de que tenía el turno de la noche, que había lasaña en la nevera.

_Houston querido_, dije a mi gato que maullaba desde hace rato, su ración de croquetas, _no es que sea supersticiosa, pero la imagen de las cartas ha regresado esta noche a mi cabeza, tengo la extraña sensación que alguien me observa, Lauren no vendrá esta noche a casa _y no sé por qué _siento tanto miedo_.


	3. Tres Laquesis

**_Disclaimer:_** los personajes de la saga de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Houston tenemos un problema**

* * *

Querido Houston, ¿sabes?, que tengo un problema, algo extraño sucede y no cierto a explicarme qué demonios pasa, yo estaba en el baile y después…nada.

No recuerdo como llegué aquí, no recuerdo haberme puesto el vestido del baile, de hecho no entiendo que ha pasado a mi alrededor. Está bien que nunca he sido la chica más popular del lugar, y tampoco es que peleara por serlo, pero no me explico que hago sola en este lugar.

Houston no me explico que haces solo en un lugar como este, se supone que no es tu territorio, vamos gatito, no me digas que vienes a cazas pájaros hasta aquí. No, debió de ser algo más, me miras, parece que parpadearas, maúllas lastimeramente pidiéndome que te acaricie, Houston, no molestes, déjame recordar, no sé qué hago aquí, es más no reconozco este lugar. Meg, y yo bromeábamos porque iríamos sin pareja al baile, recuerdo que se empeñó en rizarme el cabello con sus tenazas y en maquillarme para que ya saben quién volviera su vista a mí un segundo.

Mi mente sigue confusa

Meg y Louis también salieron a bailar, de hecho él me había invitado a mi primero, pero yo no apartaba la vista de Jasper. Recuerdo que fue un fracaso, porque en él no se apartaba de Alice que iba guapísima con un vestido negro que francamente envidiaba.

Si, todavía recuerdo esa versión jazzeada de _Don´t Speak _de fondo, los profesores que cuidaban el baile estaban pendientes de todo, porque habían descubierto un plan de Annie y amigas para hacerle daño a Rosalie, pero las afectadas resultaron ellas, sus vestidos hechos un asco y humilladas a nivel escuela a más no poder.

Bella y Edward bailaban sin parar por la pista, pero después desaparecieron, supongo que para buscar más privacidad. Escucho risas, la música sigue, y las modulaciones de la voz de Leela James sobresale llena el espacio del gimnasio libre de los adornos del comité de organización.

Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar, demasiada luz, quizá demasiado concentrada y la maldita sangre me hizo una mala jugada, tuve que salir disparada al tocador antes, pero las cosas no salieron como debían, había fila para entrar, así que decidí ir a los que están en el corredor.

Recuerdo que hacía frío, que la sangre no paraba. Recuerdo que escuché algo…y vi ese cabello y esos ojos que desde hace semanas me hacían derretirme. Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba, tal vez fuera obra de mi imaginación, no lo sé, él estaba lejos de ahí, y en un momento estaba a mi lado, pero su rostro no era gentil como siempre, de hecho parecía monstruoso, quise correr, gritar, pero no podía moverme, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Sentía miedo, me sentía confundida, en vez de sentir su piel pálida y tibia sentí como si una fría y pesada estatua de mármol cayera sobre mí y después todo se vuelve confuso, el latido de mi corazón, mi pulso se acelera... después no sé como llegué aquí, si se supone que estaba en la fiesta, se supone que solo iba al tocador…

Mi mente se despeja poco a poco, es casi de noche, pero reconozco esos cipreses que se ven por todas partes, las lozas blancas, las rejas negras, el aroma a flores y ese inconfundible y dulce olor a muerte…

Veo pasar a mi lado a Louis, Meg esta abrazada a su lado, se ve llorosa y el maquillaje se le corrió, pero parece que no me ve, esto parece un sueño, debe de ser ese sueño recurrente donde era invisible y por más que hacía algo nadie reaccionaba, como si no existiera.

Veo a otros chicos de la clase de biología, les hago señas, pero nada, después veo al Dr. Cullen, se acerca a mi madre y le dice algo, pero no entiendo, sus hijos están por ahí, pero apartados, vestidos de luto, los chicos se ven guapísimos, lo mejor del asunto es que no veo a Jasper entre ellos, vaya que me quedé con ganas de verlo de nuevo de traje, ¡se veía tan guapo en el baile!

Mi madre llora, una de las vecinas la abraza, sus colegas pasan a mi lado, escucho que murmuran que los Cullen se irán, que el Dr. Carlisle consiguió el censo que tanto esperaba, que será una pena, porque era de gran ayuda.

No, no pueden irse, no tan pronto, esto no puede estar pasando, me acerco, trato de hablar con alguno de ellos, pero es inútil, esto parece una pesadilla, no recuerdo haberme desmayado, solo recuerdo cuando me salía sangre de la nariz…

Volteo al sitio donde Lauren deposita un ramo azucenas blancas, quisiera decir que mi corazón se congela, pero no había notado que hace rato no lo siento, menos mi respiración, veo que la lápida tiene mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

Esto parece ser una broma muy pesada preparada algún idiota de la clase. Esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mí, no ahora, me acerco, me doy cuenta que los atravieso, que mi vestido color lila tiene uno de los tirantes rotos y está salpicado de sangre. Quiero gritar, pero nada sale de mi garganta.

Entonces lo veo, está vestido de negro, apartado de todos, bajo uno de los cipreses. Le maúllas Houston y él se inclina y te acaricia por detrás de las orejas.

- Fue mi culpa – murmura

- Tu no sabías... –le dice su hermano que se aparece a su lado de la nada

- Alice me dijo que podría pasar, pero…

- Jasper

- ¡dejame!

- Pero….

- Quiero estar solo

- ¿Qué haces Houston?, ¿por qué te acurrucas a su lado?, ¿por qué le ofreces esa pobre ave? . Te envidio, te acaricia una vez más y murmura:

- Tal vez en el fondo somos iguales – murmura, el tono en que habla hace que se me parta el corazón.

Ahora todo cuadra.

Soy invisible para todos,

Nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia,

No dejan de llorar...

Houston, creo que se acabaron mis problemas

Porque da la casualidad de que estoy muerta


End file.
